Souls in Chaos
by Mecam Nite
Summary: My first fic... A new enemy has risen to destroy the world. Now here's the problem: the g-boys don't want to fight. What's going to happen?
1. Prologue

NAME: Heishi Kodoku  
  
OCCUPATION: Killer  
  
AGE: 15  
  
HEIGHT: 5'2''  
  
WEIGHT: 108 lbs.  
  
ETHNIC ORIGIN: Japanese  
  
PLACE OF BIRTH: L-1 colony  
  
EYE COLOR: Dark Blue  
  
HAIR COLOR: Brown  
  
FAMILY: Unknown  
  
SPECIALTY: Computer hacking, martial arts, sharp shooting, espionage, stealth movement, various weapons usage  
  
WEAPON USE: Whip, guns  
  
NAME: Dual Black  
  
OCCUPATION: Mechanic  
  
AGE: 15  
  
HEIGHT: 5'4''  
  
WEIGHT: 112 lbs.  
  
ETHNIC ORIGIN: American  
  
PLACE OF BIRTH: L-2 colony  
  
EYE COLOR: Pine green  
  
HAIR COLOR: Black  
  
FAMILY: Daze Black (twin sister)  
  
SPECIALTY: Mechanics, weapon throwing, stealth movement  
  
WEAPON USE: Ninja stars  
  
NAME: Daze Black  
  
OCCUPATION: Mechanic  
  
AGE: 15  
  
HEIGHT: 5'  
  
WEIGHT: 107 lbs.  
  
ETHNIC ORIGIN: American  
  
PLACE OF BIRTH: L-2 colony  
  
EYE COLOR: Green  
  
HAIR COLOR: Black  
  
FAMILY: Dual Black (twin brother)  
  
SPECIALTY: Mechanics, weapon throwing, watchman (look-out person)  
  
WEAPON USE: Shurikens  
  
NAME: Rayne Panguyan  
  
OCCUPATION: Bomber  
  
AGE: 16  
  
HEIGHT: 5'3''  
  
WEIGHT: 110 lbs.  
  
ETHNIC ORIGIN: Filipino  
  
PLACE OF BIRTH: Philippines  
  
EYE COLOR: Dark Brown  
  
HAIR COLOR: Dark Brown  
  
FAMILY: Unknown  
  
SPECIALTY: Acrobatics, sharp shooting, bombing, espionage  
  
WEAPON USE: Guns, explosives  
  
NAME: Sophie Riche  
  
OCCUPATION: Manipulator  
  
AGE: 14  
  
HEIGHT: 5'  
  
WEIGHT: 103 lbs.  
  
ETHNIC ORIGIN: French  
  
PLACE FOR BIRTH: France  
  
EYE COLOR: Hazel  
  
HAIR COLOR: Dirty Blond  
  
FAMILY: Jean-Paul and Anne-Marie Riche (diseased parents)  
  
SPECIALTY: Manipulation, fencing, formulating plans, espionage  
  
WEAPON USE: Rapier, handguns  
  
NAME: Yagi Michan  
  
OCCUPATION: Thief  
  
AGE: 16  
  
HEIGHT: 5'5''  
  
WEIGHT: 115 lbs.  
  
ETHNIC ORIGIN: half American/ half Chinese  
  
PLACE OF BIRTH: China  
  
EYE COLOR: Onyx  
  
HAIR COLOR: Black  
  
FAMILY: Unknown  
  
SPECIALTY: Thievery, swordsmanship, martial arts  
  
WEAPON USE: Swords  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
The lights switch on as the image projector is turned off. A woman walks to the head of the conference table and looks at her peers.  
  
"Those are the new recruits that you will gather for the upcoming war. Plan carefully before acting for they are not ones to be taken lightly," she tells them. The woman pauses and waits for any questions. No one speaks. "Dismissed."  
  
Everyone gets up to leave.  
  
One man mumbles, "It's still hard to believe that after four years another war has already risen."  
  
Another man nods. "Yeah. You would think that after what happened in the last war, peace would go on longer than just a few years."  
  
The room empties out and the planning stages for capturing the six teenagers begin. 


	2. Beginning

My motorcycle speeds down the highway while my pursuers trail close behind me. It has been nearly an hour since I first saw them in an alleyway of the city. The had asked me to come with them to some place. I know not where.  
  
Naturally, I did not cooperate, and so we ended up going through hand- to-hand combat. I was injured a bit, considering the fact that I was up against three people who were amazingly strong. From here, I decided to escape and drove away on my cycle. Unfortunately, the men followed me and we have been at this chase ever since.  
  
I ride on knowing that I would not be able to keep up the pace for much longer. My gas is almost used up, and my wounds are too serious for an all-night drive. Not only that, but something inside of me says that more trouble is up ahead. Of course, if I add up the facts, my chance of surviving this night is slim to none unless my soon-to-be-captors show some mercy... And that is highly doubtful. So the question is, Why not just give in now?  
  
I will tell you why. First off, it would ruin my reputation as a well- known, undefeatable, cold-hearted criminal. Secondly, only a pathetic weakling would surrender so easily, and I am not weak. Thirdly, I said that I have a slim to nothing chance; slim meaning that there could still be a way out. Last of all, it is just not my style to give in. I am one who fights on until the bitter end. The only way that I will live through a losing battle is if someone comes and rescues me themselves.  
  
So, here I am roaring down the road at 85 miles per hour. Then, out of nowhere, I hear a gun go off. It is clear that the sound had come from my pursuers, but it is also clear that they were not aiming at anything... like a warning shot. Whom could they be warning? and for what reason? Surely, it was not I, for my warning was given the moment this meaningless chase began...  
  
That is when I saw it.  
  
There are three large vehicles blocking the road up ahead of me, obviously there to cut off my path. People with rifles are positioned everywhere amongst the barricade. All are ready to shoot me at a moment's notice. From what I could see, there are no roads of escape available that I could take.  
  
Now, what did I tell you earlier? Something inside of me said I was in for more trouble. Well, at this time, it would be pointless to say to you that my gut instincts never fail... That is, it never fails to deliver bad news.  
  
It really sucks to be me...  
  
At every fleeting second, my motorcycle gets closer to the blockade. I quickly think of several possibilities as to what I can do: A) drive on toward the armed men and women and get several bullet holes B) ram into the engine of a vehicle and cause and explosion and perhaps die C) allow myself to get caught and see what happens and commit suicide D) kill myself right here and now.  
  
Hmmm... They really are not very good options. Of course, one of them could include getting caught and trying to escape... but I just despise that idea. Who knows what those people might do to me? And even more important, I do not I could live with myself after being captured for the very first time.  
  
As I approach the human barrier, I force my cycle to slow down the pace. Soon, I come to a stop in front of the group of twenty-five opponents holding guns. I listen to the ones I met in the alley jump out of their ride from behind me. I get off my bike and let it fall to the ground. Alas, my demise has finally come.  
  
"You're a pretty stubborn one, eh, kiddo?" I hear this from behind me.  
  
I turn around to see the three men standing a few feet away from where I am positioned. I was not able to register their appearances earlier, for the alley was quite dark. Now, the moon had proven to be an excellent source of light. One man wore clothes of black, and he had long hair made into a braid... A huge grin was plastered on his face. Another man had surprisingly odd bangs and was fairly tall. The last man, however, appalls me the most. His face was completely devoid of all emotion, and his eyes were piercing... like a hawk's.  
  
I stand staring into those eyes. I attempt to look away, but could not. They had entranced me into a state at which I am unable to move any part of my body. I feel dumb and helpless; my soul exposed to the gaze of that one man. It is not a good feeling...  
  
Suddenly, I snap back to reality when an object stabs the back of my neck. I reach behind me and pull it from my flesh... a tranquilizer. I look to my back to find someone holding the tranquilizer gun. His hair was black, as were his eyes. He lowers the weapon and hands it to a person behind him with platinum blond hair.  
  
My vision soon becomes blurry. I sink down onto my knees with one hand to my head; a support from the drowsy feeling. I try my best not to dive right into the cement. Normally, I would have been able to fend off the sleeping liquid, but my foes must have guessed this and made the drug stronger than usual... Wait... That is not right... Even if the treatment is more powerful, I still should not be affected like this. And how did the dart penetrate my skin?...  
  
I collapse upon the ground and lie staring up at the stars. I take one last look at the sky until all was gone... A pity they did not bother to kill me instead...  
  
--------------  
  
I hear voices... They sound muffled and distant, but I know they are talking about me. The voices are excited, like something extremely wonderful had suddenly happened. I cannot see who is speaking, as my eyelids refuse to lift. In fact, my entire body does not function the way I want it to...  
  
I feel pressure surround me; a strange, flowing feeling. It bestows upon me a bit of energy... just enough to keep me alive...  
  
The voices get louder... They give me a slight headache... However, I am determined to listen in...  
  
"... is actually working! His brain waves are off the chart!"  
  
"And look here! His physical strength and stamina increased ten fold!"  
  
"This is truly remarkable! The boy is the best thing that ever happened since mobile suits were created."  
  
"When this is all over, he will become a flawless tool for..."  
  
I tune out of the nonsense conversation... I have heard it several times before... He's great blah blah blah... Nothing comes close to him yadda yadda yadda...  
  
It is all just so boring... The good thing is that I am only dreaming... I am only dreaming about a simple reflection of my painful past...  
  
--------------  
  
I awaken to the soft chirping noises of birds. A cool breeze comes over me through a large, open window. The air smells fresh and clean, much better than the city air.  
  
I sit up from my laying position and realize that I had been sleeping on a bed... a very comfy bed. The pillows are soft and fluffy, and the comforter is warm. The sheets are nice and smooth... and I believe there is a teddy bear set beside me... How odd...  
  
I pick up the bear and hold it at arm's length. It was white and fuzzy, and its beady black eyes stared out at me from behind its fur. Teddy bears are such strange, little toys... People use them as a source of comfort and safety, but, in truth, it can do technically nothing. It is just an ornament that takes up space in a room. It does not talk, eat, sleep, or anything else. It is just there...  
  
Putting the bear aside, I take a look at my other surroundings. Obviously, I am in an unfamiliar room. There is a bathroom on the other side of the chamber, and beside it a chest of drawers for clothing and such. On one side of my bed stood a desk, while on the other side was a nightstand with a lamp. Under the window, a bench is set so that one could gaze out at the scenery. A few pictures were put here and there; some on the furniture and some hung on the walls. The room was quite a homey place, but much too fancy for my liking.  
  
As I climb out of bed, I notice something suspicious. The exiting door stood ajar, and the last time I looked, it was closed. I walk cautiously toward the doorway and stop. I hear a light breathing noise, one that does not belong to a person of any threat. With this knowledge, I quickly resume a calm composure and step outside.  
  
A maid awaited me. She smiles kindly and says, "Glad to see you are awake, sir. The others are waiting for you down in the living room. If you will please follow me, I shall lead you to them." Then she starts down the hallway without even a second glance back. I stroll behind her.  
  
We pass several windows that revealed a large front yard with a fountain. From what I could see, we were at least three floors above ground level. It quickly became apparent that I am in an exquisite building, perhaps a mansion.  
  
How much farther was it until we reached the living room? The maid and I went through several corridors and down a flight of stairs and we still did not arrive at the destination. I look frontward at her and stare for a moment. Here, I realize something odd. The woman did not move like a maid at all. She took long, unhesitant strides, and she did not seem to be in a hurry. House cleaners, however, move at a much quicker pace due to the fact that they have plenty of work to do each day. Such is not the case with the lady walking in front of me. Still, I have seen her sort of movements before in other people... They were motions that belonged to a-  
  
"We're here, young sir," the housekeeper interrupts, making me lose my train of thought. "My masters are waiting for you inside."  
  
We had stopped in front of a pair of mahogany doors. The impersonator opens one of them and allows me to enter first. I do so with caution.  
  
As I walk into the large and decorative room, I immediately spot a number of people seated in sofas and reclining chairs. They were all turned so that they faced me. One man beckons me forward, and I oblige.  
  
The footsteps of the maid follow behind me. This, of course, is rather strange since servants usually do not move at will unless they are working on chores or ordered to do something else. I ponder over this bit of information until I see it: another man gives a barely noticeable nod. A second afterwards, I hear a threatening click at my back. Automatically, I spin to the side and take in the maid with her raised gun at one glance. Then I crouch beneath the weapon and knock it out of the woman's hand.  
  
She pulls out yet another gun, but I am not intimidated. I instantly reach out and grab the revolver, wrenching it from my opponent's grip. Once this was over, I stand up straight and point the gun at the maid's head. All she does is smile sweetly.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asks when a few moments pass by. "Aren't you going to pull the trigger? Why are you hesitating?"  
  
I sigh and lower my weapon. For the first time, I speak. "There really is no point. It is empty."  
  
And sure enough, when I take out the revolving cylinder, the cartridge chambers were blank.  
  
At this time, a burst of clapping erupts from the forgotten crowd sitting in the center of the room. I look to them and notice five peculiar looking men standing with wide, sinister grins; all wore white laboratory coats.  
  
"Well done," one of the men say. He had mushroom-like hair and a protruding nose. "You've passed our little test with flying colors."  
  
Flying colors... I never understood that phrase... What did colors have to do with the situation I was just in? Should not "flying colors" only be used when colors are actually involved? Although, people did tell me that it is used when one exaggerates greatly...  
  
"Come, Heishi. Sit with us. I can assure you that no one will attack you again," says the man that motioned for me to draw closer before. He was a strange looking person with a mechanical arm replacing one of his own.  
  
I comply with his request and take a seat with five other teenagers who seem confused and uncomfortable. Judging by these aspects, I would say that they, too, are "guests" in this mansion; all of them of whom I know by computer data but never met. Each of us has a criminal record and is wanted by the police and Preventers.  
  
One of the captives, other than myself, is Yagi Michan. He is an excellent thief and damn good in his profession. He is notorious for being able to break into highly guarded volts and museums, and he usually escapes without detection. It is also said that he is skilled in the art of swordsmanship. I suppose it is to be expected considering that he is half Chinese.  
  
The girl beside me answers to the name Sophie Riche, a French manipulator. She is not much of a fighter, but she knows how to get what she wants. By putting on an act, Sophie is able to persuade her victims into doing almost anything while looking innocent at the same time. However, if this does not work and she is drawn into combat, she will use the rapier that is carried around wherever she goes.  
  
Another prisoner is Rayne Panguyan. A very acrobatic character, she is one of the best when it comes to sharp shooting. What she enjoys to do most, although, is to blow things up with several different types of explosives; an unusual interest for such a composed youth...  
  
The last two of the group are fraternal twins, Dual and Daze Black. Both love to fix and build things, and they are outstanding when weapon throwing is included. Dual, the brother, uses ninja stars while his sister, Daze, mainly uses shurikens. They have a tight bond between them and they seem to be exactly alike, but they do have differences. Daze does little when it comes to "retrievals," the name they use for swiping illegal equipment. As her brother does all the sneaking around, she stays in a safe place and guides him in and out of enemy territory using a communicator and gathered information.  
  
Now, here is the question: what would our captors want with kids like us? Well, the answer is quite obvious. I would say that we are going to be used in some major plan... What a surprise...  
  
Everyone sits staring at each other for several minutes. I notice the men who have aided in my capture. There is the blond, the man who used the tranquilizer gun on me, the one with the wide grin and braid, the tall man... and the one with the deep eyes.  
  
Those eyes of his... Just staring into them sends shivers down my spine. I would think that after going through what I did in the past. I would not be nervous or afraid of anything...  
  
While I contemplate over this, I hear Dual Black speak up and break the silence. "I was wondering 'bout something. That maid who escorted us all here... she's not really a maid, right?"  
  
Oh, he is such a genius...  
  
"No, I'm not a housekeeper. My name is Sally Poe. You're very observant, young man," the woman says. "Can you guess what my real job is?"  
  
Yes...  
  
I look up and see her smiling at us. Apparently, though, none of the others seem to know what she does... To think, they are supposed to be one of the best.  
  
It is my turn to talk. "You are on ex-soldier from the last war. Actually, to be more accurate, you would most likely be a Preventer, correct?" I raise my brow in question.  
  
She nods with her smile still visible.  
  
"You're good, kiddo," voices the man with the braid. "How'd ya know that?"  
  
"It was in the way she moves," I say simply. Years of experience, and maybe some tweaking of the brain, have taught me to notice such details.  
  
Suddenly, Sophie Riche jumps up with wide eyes and a finger pointing at me. "I know you!" she says. "You're the guy whom many make an enemy out of! Heishi Kodoku! I thought I recognized you!"  
  
I will give her this much: she figured it out a lot quicker than most... Others usually realize who I am when they are about to die.  
  
The second Black twin gives a start in her place. "No way! How is that possible, though? Rumors said that you were never caught by anyone... So why are you here?"  
  
They should know. They are here for the same reason... And why is it so wrong for me to be captured? What... do they think I am here because of some written invitation?... keep dreaming...  
  
Yagi Michan joins in the lovely conversation by adding, "If you really WERE seized by these... weird guys over here," he motions to our hosts, "doesn't that mean that your reputation is somewhat ruined?"  
  
Yeah... Just go straight to the point, loser... Someone go get me a gun so I could shoot myself...  
  
I give out a sigh and nod to Yagi's query. Rayne Panguyan gasps at my silent reply.  
  
Yes, that is right, people... I am no longer the big, bad outlaw I once was. So, get over it... I did.  
  
Quietness fills the room again. It is getting a bit boring.  
  
Then the man with the mechanical arm begins, "I believe that introductions should be in play. Well now, I am Doctor J. These are my partners Doctor S, Instructor H, Professor G, and Master O. We are scientists." He gestures to the other men in lab coats. Doctor S is the man with the mushroom-like hair, and Instructor H had a long black mustache. Professor G appeared to have a fake nose, and Master O looked as if he was a martial artist in the past.  
  
Now that I think of it, their names seem very familiar... I am not sure, but I have heard about them before... Perhaps my caretakers mentioned them once, or maybe I read their names on a computer screen... Whatever the case, I listen closely to their every word in hopes that something may spark my memory.  
  
Professor G motions to the men who captured me as each stands up. The tall man is called "Trowa Barton," and the blond one is "Quatre Winner." Then there is "Chang Wufei," the Chinese man. "Duo Maxwell" is the man with the braid, and "Heero Yuy" is the one with the piercing blue eyes.  
  
I stiffen as I hear these names, immediately knowing who these men were. I believe that the scientists saw my reaction because they are grinning again and looking straight at me.  
  
"Now," says Doctor S, "do any of you know who these young men are?"  
  
I know them just as well as I know my modified body... and that is pretty damn well.  
  
"I've been rattling my brains for a while and I still don't know who they are," Rayne says.  
  
"Honestly! How the hell are we supposed to know them? Are they important or something?" Dual adds.  
  
What idiots... They really have no clue...  
  
I give out a deep sigh while closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose. How in the world could these bunch of dolts be good in anything? They have absolutely NO knowledge in history and-  
  
"Heishi?"  
  
I open my eyes upon hearing my name. I see Quatre smiling down on me.  
  
"Would you like to give a guess at Doctor S's question?" he asks.  
  
... Sure... Why not?... I seem to be the only person who knows the answer anyway...  
  
"Alright," I say. "If my memory serves me correctly, you five are unmistakably the gundam pilots who brought peace between the colonies and Earth. You piloted the gundams that were built by the scientists we have here, and then you disappeared without a trace after the wars were over."  
  
By now, Doctor J and the other science specialists were practically beaming at me.  
  
Sophie turns her body so that she is facing me. "One moment... How do you know this? I mean, where'd all that information come from?"  
  
I look at each of my fellow outlaws. "I read. It is that simple."  
  
Hearing this, they all blush slightly. Of course, most of my wisdom came to me rather... unnaturally. However, I have no desire to dwell on the past.  
  
"Well now!" Duo pipes up. "I bet y'all are wondering just what you're doing here."  
  
What a psychic...  
  
"Ya see, we need your help on something."  
  
"What for? Whether I'd like to believe it or not, if what Heishi says is true, then you guys are the gundam pilots. Why would you need us kids?" questions Yagi.  
  
"Right, but that's the thing. This little mission you lot are gonna do for us could be considered a test. The test will help my buddies and I determine if you guys are ready or not."  
  
"Determine if we're ready for what?" Daze says.  
  
Duo just gives her a wide grin.  
  
Wufei replies to her, "You all will find out soon enough."  
  
A test, huh?... I do not like this set-up already... 


End file.
